The Stars Aligned
by Poke-Polished
Summary: -Based on Pokemon Adventures- How Silver and Lyra cross paths.


The Stars Aligned

X

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchise.

However, I do own my own adaptation of manga-verse Lyra.

X

The melodious chirps of the afternoon Pidgey making their way around New Bark Town could barely be heard in the white house on the corner. It seemed that rather than the homeowner soothing their ears to the Pokémon outside, the two teenage boys inside were occupying themselves with a very loud television program. Well, one boy was. The other eighteen-year-old male was the cause of the heightened volume with his billboard cue across his lap with his snores echoing through the hallways. Glued to the television like always were two silver eyes that belonged to an eighteen year old whom could almost be mistaken as a female from just the back of his bright red hair. He was dressed simply in grey jeans with a black t-shirt and black sneakers. But the look suited him.

A loud crash from the television awoke the slumbering male causing him to roll off the couch and earn a scowl from the redhead. Gold eyes reflected an unpleasant glossy look and nobody would disagree this boy was groggy. With a disgruntled sigh the boy dressed in black shorts that seemed to match his black hair perfectly and a yellow zip reached down to the shin-leveled coffee table and clicked the little red button. The pixels disappeared from the screen in milliseconds, which nonetheless angered the invested teen that yelled,

"GOLD! What the HELL"

"You're driving me CRAZY Silver. Coming to my house every week to watch this CRAP?" Countered Gold.

An annoyed look flashed across Silver's face but it was quickly replaced with a cocky demeanor, "You just think Proton Omega is crap because it was based off Red and not you.

_Meanwhile_

The sun was unbelievably bright this certain afternoon. It's rays reached through the forest trees, which was a rarity. The weather was exactly how one would picture their perfect spring afternoon. All the Pokémon were milling about, their voices carrying through the forest was soothing. A light hum could be heard among the horde of Butterfree currently flying over Route 1. From the tree's shadows emerges a female about the age of eighteen causing curious Sentret and Furret to peak out of their respective hiding places in trees or bushes. The female had large white sunglasses that covered her brown eyes. Her matching short brown hair that was tucked into a red felted brim hat. Her attire had a sophisticated appeal that looked foreign to the wilderness around her. However it seemed natural for her, she seemed comfortable. She was dressed in a red and white plaid and pleated skirt with a white button up and navy blue patterned vest atop it. Her long legs were covered up with white knee-highs and brown Mary Jane's fit her feet.

Her attention was drawn from the gazing at the horizon to down to her feet when she heard a thud at her feet. Turning her head she smiled down at the Azumarill whom was supposed to be waddling along side her but was currently taking refuge on her shoes. Letting out a small laugh the girl's sweet voice echoed in the forest. "Azumarill, What do you think you're doing?" Giving a smile she bent down to grab the aqua rabbit Pokémon's hand to help it rise. "We're almost to New Bark Town! Don't quit on me now! After being in Kalos for quite some time, it's been too long since we've seen Professor Elm!" The Pokémon's ears perked instantly and her ears perked upwards and twitched a few times before she became to waddle forward.

"ZumaaZoo!"

"Azumarill! I'm glad you got your energy back but you're going the wrong way!" shouted the Pokémon's trainer.

Their melodious humming filled the ears of the route Pokémon as they made their way towards their destination once more.

The sun obstructed any view whatsoever once they exited the forest. The rays felt like they were burning their eyelids. After a few moments of adjustment, small shadowed figures began to appear in the line of view. A small gasp was heard from the female as she covered her mouth whispering, "No way..." The blue rabbit put a paw to her trainer's knee and looked up at her with genuine concern.

"Azumarill, look at those two Pokémon. I can't believe it. After eight years I think we finally found him."

"Who knew they were friends" She muttered.

Her voice seemed to lack the normal cheer that was present. It now wavered on the feelings of disbelief and perhaps anger. Noticing what her trainer was looking at the Pokémon got into protective stance and closed its eyes with a puff of its stomach. Then feeling an absence at her side the Azumarill turned to see her trainer continued walking towards the Feraligator and Typhlosion that milled around in front of a particular household. Crying out, Azumarill waddled quickly after her trainer.

The rare Johto Pokémon sensed a presence coming towards them and instantly tensed up and became wary. The Typlosion raised on its hind legs to gain a better look at the approaching girl. Another reason could be it wanted to seem fearless, intimidating or maybe even impressive. Its ego seemed to have shattered when she approached his companion instead. The Feraligator seemed unfazed even when the small Azumarill crashed into its owner's legs. Letting out a small cry the small Pokémon again tried to get into a defensive stance to protect her trainer. "Azuuuu"

The trainer didn't look down at her Pokémon but said, "It's okay Azumarill, I got this." While keeping her full attention on the other blue Pokémon standing in front of her. The Feraligator raised its eyebrows in question, seeming to ask _'What.' _

"You." The female said. "You belong to a trainer named Silver correct?"

Emotion filled the Pokémon's eyes with a mix of confusion that shattered through the Pokémon's straight demeanor. This reaction proved the girl's hunches correct as she pivoted her body and started to approach the house directly behind the Johto native duo. The Feraligator cried out, "Feeerrraa" but the girl kept walking. Meanwhile the fire Pokémon looked between the three other figures frantically, seeming to attempt to absorb the situation. Catching the smaller blue Pokémon's eyes brought the Azumarill's attention back because it then began following its trainer. Giving a defeated sigh, "Typloooosh" the Typloshion laid itself down on the grass and decided to mind its own business.

The teenager stopped at the door and raised her fist to bang it when the Azumarill finally caught up to her. Giving a light touch to the back of her legs, the girl's concentration was broken. A sigh left the girl's lips then a miniscule smile. "You're right, I can't rush into this. I don't usually get riled up like this. But you know this has been bugging me for years! It's always been a thing I needed to do ever since I was ten. Just one conversation and I'll be satisfied."

She let out a small grunt but continued "However I didn't think I'd be ending up on _his _doorstep ever again…" The girl removed the white sunglasses from her face and placed them on the brim of her hat. She then bent down to get eye level with the Pokémon and spoke again, "But answers, that's all that matters. Answers. You know I wouldn't change anything that happened. Things happen for a reason right?" The Pokemon eagerly nodded. "The best reasons!" The girl spoke happily and raised her hand. The Azumarill cried happily " Azzumazoo!" and raised on its toes to slap her trainers hand.

"Alright wish me luck." She said and took a deep breath rising to her feet again to add a light tap to the door.

…

Then two more taps to the door.

…

And another two.

…

"Oh come on. They're here I know they are. Gold better not be just trying to piss me off. It would be just like him to do that. Even after all these years. Stupid." She muttered exasperatedly. And knocked once more. She heard the Feraligator cry again as she turned her head slightly behind her to see it approaching only a few yards away.

She made eye contact with the tall alligator when she noticed his eyes shift upwards. Tensing the girl turned around to come face to face with a red head about two inches taller. He looked down at her with an annoyed yet bored look. Raising his eyebrows in question similar to what she saw the Feraligator do.

She maintained eye contact with the male even when she squinted her eyes and shifted her weight to the right. Her angry persona seemed to take over instantly as she said sternly, "You."

The male said nothing, and his expression never broke as he raised a hand from his pocket to point to himself.

"Yes You. Who else would I be saying you to while looking at them in a very pissed off fashion." She countered.

"I don't know you." He spoke.

"Of COURSE you don't. I don't know you either." She replied.

"Are you here for Gold then.." Annoyance seemed to be ever the more present in the boy's voice.

"Nope." She added an extra 'pop' on the p and added, "I'm here for you."

"At Gold's house…" Silver muttered.

"It just so happens that I noticed you were here." She replied.

"Cut the crap and tell me how and why or I'm shutting this door." Silver angrily spat.

"Because I know of you, and I have some business to take care of involving you." Her posture straightened out and she watched the boys eyes leave her form to glance down at the blue Pokémon at her feet. The Azumarill's eyes grew large as it squeaked and hid behind its trainer's legs. Not seeming amused Silver's eyes then went to his Pokémon's standing in the near distance behind the girl. The Pokémon shrugged at its trainer as it watched his trainer's attention slowly revert back to the female as she hummed in annoyance.

"Why." Was all he spoke with emphasis.

"WHY. WHY. Cause you're a CRIMINAL." She finally yelled.

The red-head had no time to formulate a reaction to her exclamation as his upper body trusteed forward. "WOAH there buddy" The girl yelled as she put her hands up. Out from the doors shadows appeared a black haired teenager that stood slightly behind Silver. "What is taking you so damn long, all I asked you was to see who was at the door. Not have a fricken' tea party with them." The new teenager grunted. Which in return grunted the other male along with an eye roll.

Adjusting to the light the girl's figure finally came in view to the raven-haired boy. Clocks appeared to turn in his head then he smirked and said, "Lyra, who knew all this time could make you look good." Lyra reacted to his statement with a glare while Silver turned his head in disbelief towards his friend. Then turned to walk away from it all. However, was stopped along the stomach by none other than Gold's billiard cue.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Gold." Lyra said in return.

"Nah, what's the fun in that _Looney Lyra._" Smirked Gold.

"It's been eight years I don't ever want to hear that again. Now turn around Silver. I would like to ask you a few things." Replied Lyra trying to keep her cool.

Gold looked between the two other teenagers and let out a boisterous proud laugh and gripped the other male's shoulders turned him around to face their company.

"Well, well Silver, I didn't know you had other friends, never mind a girlfriend!"

Grunting again, Silver replied, "I don't know her."

"But she knows youuu" Sing-songed Gold.

"Alright, enough can I…" Began to speak Lyra when suddenly she was interrupted by a loud

"OOOUUU"

The two boys turned around to see what Lyra was looking at to see a woman in her late thirties. Dressed in what appeared to be work out gear the raven-haired woman exclaimed,

"Gold you didn't tell me we had company! You could have warned me son! I wouldn't have been sweating up a storm on the treadmill! Never mind that our company is Lyra! Dear how are you! How's your mom! I haven't seen you in years. My have you grown!"

"I.." Gold tried to speak however his mother gave him a sharp glare that instantly made him sigh and turn the other direction however, the eyes on the back of a mother's head seemed to catch his collar before he wandered to far. A grunt was heard from the boy but she continued addressing Lyra,

"Come inside! I can't believe these boys didn't let you in! It's been way to long honey! They'll pay for that later! Come on come on!" She then looked down towards Lyra's feet and spoke again,

"Your Azumarill too! I see you hiding down there. These boys aren't that scary don't worry! In, in you go!" She motioned from in between the boys and guided Lyra and her Pokémon inside while shutting the door on the two Pokémon still outside. But not before the Azumarill could turn and give them a smile.

A few minutes later the three teens were seated around the dining room table together. Lyra seemed content in thought while leaning with her chin in her hands. While the two boys reflected opposite expressions. Gold and Silver were obviously contemplating to make a break for it without his mother catching him. With quick glances to each other and the door silent signals seemed to go off.

"You know. You guys aren't obvious at all you know…" a light voice broke the two out of their devious state and looked across the table at their female companion.

"Oh shut your trap Lyra. This is all your fault!" retaliated Gold.

"OH. HA my fault eh?" Laughed Lyra. "How is this MY fault, I frankly don't remember doing anything but showing up to pay an old friend a visit and happening upon this criminal."

Silver's face remained stoic and in deep thought and Gold took this as a sign to continue.

"We haven't spoken or seen each other since we got out of trainer school. And we were never on the best terms if you can remember that Looney. Why on earth would you decide to stop at my house…" Questioned the black haired boy.

At the moment his mother entered the room carrying a tray of tea while an Azumarill wobbled behind her with a tin of pastry in her hands.

"This is probably why she hasn't stopped by Gold, your attitude is absolutely horrible! Apologize. Apologize right now mister." Addressed the mother.

"WHA- MOM."

"Now." She spoke again.

"Ugh, fine sorry Lyra, how great it is to see you. What can we do for you today?" Gold forced a smile and grabbed a pastry angrily off the tray the blue rabbit Pokémon was holding. Letting out a cry the Pokémon placed the tray on the table adjacent to the tea and ran over next to it's trainer. Lyra gave it a smile and took a quick sip of her tea after blowing on it then looked up to Gold.

"Thank you miss, and it's quite alright Gold. I came over because my mother wanted me to tell your mother something." Lyra sweetly smiled.

"Oh, really dear?" Questioned the woman.

"Yes! She wanted me to remind you that the next Go FIT meeting was rescheduled to Tuesday instead of Monday. Same time. Since I was coming to New Bark Town for the day she thought it would be nice for me to stop over!" Smiled Lyra.

The two boys looked at each other with long faces while the woman smiled and thanked Lyra for the news but not before turning to the boys.

"Now be nice, and keep our guest company. I need to go freshen up."

While the older woman left the room, the younger boys stared at Lyra in disbelief.

"What? Gold you're gonna catch Ninjasks in that mouth if you keep it open any longer.." spoke Lyra. In response Gold shut his mouth but said nothing. However a quiet snort was heard from the right of the table. Both teenagers turned towards Silver but he didn't speak a word.

"Well, I overheard my mother speaking about it, and I was coming to New Bark Town anyway so that worked out" Lyra maintained eye contact with the red haired teen.

Gold moaned before asking Lyra, "Well what do we actually owe your _wonderful_ pleasure to again?" putting extra emphasis on the wonderful it seemed.

Looking back at Gold she briefly smirked before turning stone cold toward Silver.

"I want this thief to pay for what he did to me, and others that he might have stole from."

Time passed by before anyone of the three teens spoke. Surprisingly it was Silver who spoke up.

"Why do you think I'm the one who stole something from you?" he quietly accused her.

"Oh ho ho I know it's you. See.." Lyra paused and turned towards Azumarill and spoke,

"Darling, would you grab me my bag right behind you?" She was rewarded with a light cry and pitter-pattering of feet could be heard from the blue rabbit Pokémon. A few seconds later Lyra had her brown satchel and was rummaging through and pulled out two items. A Pokegear and a single pokeball.

"Azumarill, take a rest for me dear, you've been working so hard today." With a bright red flash the blue Pokémon had disappeared. Lyra smiled into the pokeball and clipped it to the side of her bag along with the five others. Turning her attention back to the Pokegear she hummed while looking for something.

Moments later an "AHA" sounded and she laughed at the screen and slid it across the table for the two boys to see.

"Now tell me this isn't supposed to be you? And don't think about lying because I know it's true. I got this from Officer Jenny eight years ago." She spoke.

The Pokegear was showing an old drawing. It looked like a boy about the age of 10. However his cheeks were puffed out similar to a Patrats. His red hair seemed very blocky and his eyes very square. Looking at the photo, the red haired teen showed no resemblance at his current age. But it seemed to imply it was supposed to be him.

As soon as the two boys saw what was being displayed the black haired teen roared with laughter almost knocking his chair back. While the other teen narrowed his eyes and pushed the Pokegear back towards the girl and said,

"You expect me to remember what I could have done to you _eight _years ago."

"Oh I think you'll remember this incident.." She sang in response.

"OKAY." Gold laughed, barely keeping his composure. "Just tell us Looney"

"GOLD." Lyra loudly called. A faint echo of "Be NICE" could be heard from upstairs, which made Gold grumble. Lyra laughed and was about to continue before Silver interrupted her.

"Your actions are confusing me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lyra, genuinely confused

"You say you came here to tell me off, but then you're laughing one minute being off track." Replied Silver.

"Oh, haha. I'm a naturally cheery person. I don't get mad that easily. I'm sure you remember Gold. I'll be mad for a few minutes then it's like nothing happened. I'm a firm believer of 'things happen for a reason'." Answered Lyra

Gold was caught in a thinking pose before nodding slightly, "Hm, I think I remember that… I don't know. I remember you always wore short dresses…"

"You pig." Sneered Lyra.

"You still don't make sense. If things happen for a reason,_ why are you here_. This happened eight years ago apparently." Silver said with an edge in his voice.

"Geesh, calm down. I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing things to other people still, and to chew your ear off about it. Other people aren't as understanding like me! But it's been so long so it's not the same. I forgive but I don't forget" Blabbed the girl.

"WHAT IS IT." Both boys yelled with mixed emotions. Gold yelled anxiousness while Silver yelled it in annoyance.

Turning her attention to Silver she said,

"I'm sure you remember November, 21 1999. You broke into Professor Elms laboratory right?" His eyes squinted at her lightly but nodded. "You stole my starter Pokémon as well as my Pokédex."

Silence echoed in Gold's dining room as the two males processed the information that was given to them. A few moments later Gold was the first to speak.

"Woahhhh. We should have figured that dude."

"So that's how you knew I was here…" Silver muttered.

"That's all you have to say? Not even a 'I'M SORRY LYRA. IT WAS A CRUEL THING TO DO.'" Lyra complained.

"I… don't want to explain things. I can't take back what I did but it seems you turned out okay in the long run." Silver hesitantly responded.

"Oh but now I want to know details. Looney spill em'" Gold excitedly asked.

"Calm down and stop calling me Looney. That bothered me when I was a kid and frankly it still gets on my nerves. But yes Silver you're right I turned out okay. I'm not complaining about the person I am today. Your incident taught me a lot about myself and people and if it didn't happen I wouldn't have met Azumarill anyway." She confessed.

"So good ol' Elm gave you Azumarill in Totodile's place?" Questioned Gold.

"You could say that, when I showed up and saw a crime scene I panicked but tried to help out the best way I could and Elm felt really bad about things he gave me the egg he was studying. Then a few weeks into my journey it hatched into an Azurill. We've been together ever since!" She told the boys.

"Were you visiting the weirdo then? Why else would you come here. Its not like you had any friends around here." Said Gold

"Will you always be this rotten Gold?" Sighed Lyra but she answered his question with a yes. "I check in and help out every once in a while. He really needs the help. But it's been a really long time since I last came."

"I don't know if this makes you feel any better but I did try to return Feraligator to Professor Elm. But he wouldn't except it." It was odd to hear Silver's quiet voice again. He'd been mute for a couple of minutes.

Lyra whipped her head around at this proclamation.

"That statement makes me feel several different ways actually."

"Hm?" Voiced Silver.

"Well one, it makes me relieved you have a conscious and feel guilty. Two it makes me upset after everything you've been through you would try to return a Pokémon that was obviously very attached to you. And three, angry about why didn't Elm call me." Lyra blabbed.

"He wouldn't accept my offer. For the second reason you said." Silver replied.

"That's because I told him if you ever return to keep the Pokémon. That's what was right in the end. You stole it for a reason. So he belongs to you. Still. I would have liked to kick your ass then…" She slyly replied.

"The weirdo probably forgot all about you, it taught you a lesson, blah blah blah. This isn't fun anymore. I'm going to play pool." Gold stood up and sauntered into the other room.

"Why hasn't he changed? Like at all." Groaned Lyra.

Silver shrugged and stood placing his hands in his pocket while Lyra stood and reached for her bag. The two followed through the door the raven-haired teen disappeared to and came across the front foyer once again. The redhead stopped adjacent to the stairs while the girl kept walking to the door. Opening the door she turned her head backwards and said to the boy,

"Thank you for listening to my rant. I've wanted to get that off my chest for a while now." She smiled and said "Goodbye Silver."

He made a quiet noise that seemed to stop the girl in her tracks. She turned to give him a questioning look.

"Ghrh, I apologize for the trouble. I can assure you I'm not a theif anymore." He muttered without making eye contact.

Lyra let out a light laugh, "Apology accepted. And I'm glad to here that. See, you becoming a Pokédex holder was worth it in the end. You needed it, and the stars aligned for you." And with that, Silver raised his head to look at her as she slowly closed the door behind her.

Walking away from the house the two Pokémon out front looked up at her as she triumphantly walked through the gap between them as noises from the inside house could be heard.

"YOU APOLIGIZE TO A GIRL YOU'VE NEVER MET BUT YOU WON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME. YOU'RE FRIEND. WHAT A"

Gold's voice seemed to be cut off by the television that could now be heard blaring from the living room window.

"**BOYS!" **yelled a female voice from inside the house.

Lyra let out a huge laugh and followed the path to her original intended location. The lab to report her latest finding.


End file.
